Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Part 3 in a series of WenDip oneshots revolving around Matt and Kim's album Grand! Movie Night is cancelled due to an over-heated TV, so what better to do than go for a walk? Or start a secret relationship? Both sound pretty good, so why not do both?


Dipper walked into Wendy's room as she shut the door behind her.

Movie Night was tonight. Wendy smiled and put in 'Howard The Duck', but only after Dipper had insisted that his Great-Uncle would be okay with him watching it.

"He doesn't have to know anyways." Dipper had told her. Sitting back on the bed, they both were faced with the fact that the television wouldn't turn on. Wendy stood up and put her hand on it only to pull it away quickly.

"HOT HOT HOT!" she shouted, waving her hand to cool it down.

"You okay?" Dipper asked, concern filling his mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine... But the TV is fried..." Slumping her shoulder's, Dipper got up and offered her his hand.

"Then let's go for a walk." Wendy smiled, and took his hand after grabbing her phone. As they made their way out the door, not noticed by Manly Dan.

Once out the door, Wendy pulled out her phone and in a few quick taps and swipes, a song started to play.

 _'Show me the side streets in your life.'_ Taking Dipper's hand, she led him into a small trail that led into the woods. Jumping over misplaced sticks and pushing bushes out of the way made Dipper wonder when the last time this path had been used.

 _'Train yards like boneyards,_

 _Sharpened knives.'_

"Watch your step, Dipper!" Wendy grabbed his arms and lifted him over a small branch in the way.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." He apologized, only to get a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

 _'Sidewalks are un-_

 _assuming fields.'_ Dipper smiled and started moving his head back and forth to the beat. Wendy glanced down to him and smiled. She swayed their held hands back and forth, ad she saw a small blush appear on the boy's face.

 _'Concrete and cracks,_

 _Won't cut you deals,_

 _Won't cut you deals,_

 _Won't cut you.'_ Dipper looked up at Wendy, and caught her admiring gaze. Both blushed and glanced away. Walking awkwardly in silence, only the instrumental to the song playing, they looked down. It wasn't until the lyrics started up again that they started smiling and walking to the beat that the nervous atmosphere vanished.

 _'Lost teeth,_

 _Like white jewels,_

 _Of some kind.'_

Dipper spoke during the short instrumental break,

"Wendy, no offense but- where are we going?" Her only response was a shake of her head.

"You'll see."

 _'Petty theft,_

 _For penny crimes,_

 _For penny crimes,_

 _And we yell-'_

Singing with the song, Wendy led Dipper over a huge branch, and stopped.

 _'Ahh ahhh ahh ahh,_

 _Like a good ol' fashion nightmare,_

 _Ahh ahh ahh_

 _Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh'_ The chorus repeated and Dipper hopped over the branch. He saw a small lush, green field, small flowers popping up around it. There was a small pond, and willow trees hiding the place from unwanted visitors.

"Wendy... This is... Amazing." She nodded and laid down on the grass, patting the spot next to her. The sun was setting, and a few star were visible.

 _'Trains riding to the end of lines,_

 _Still we've got nothin' but time.'_ Dipper tensed as he felt Wendy's hand take his and hold it. Once he processed this, he turned his head to look at her.

 _'The skyline,_

 _Looks bright tonight._

 _Let's go,_

 _Smash out every light.'_ She smiled and closed her eyes as she turned to him.

 _'Your left foot,_

 _In front of right,_

 _In front of right,_

 _And we yell,_

 _'Ahh ahhh ahh ahh,_

 _Like a good ol' fashion nightmare,_

 _Ahh ahh ahh_

 _Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh!'_ Moving closer to the other, they could see the blush on their face's. Wendy made a small smile, and closed the gap between them.

Dipper was shocked at first, and he didn't do anything but hold his breath until Wendy pulled away.

"Dipper I-"

"Wendy I-" Both started their sentences at the same time and became even more flustered. Dipper gestured for Wendy to go first.

"Dipper... I- You're super nice, and sweet, and kind... I like you a lot..." Dipper could feel his heart beating rapidly as she continued. "I'm hoping this doesn't sound dumb... But I care a lot about you... And I think you do too... But... What would we do? I don't want to break your heart when you leave at the end of the summer... But I also want to see-" She lifted their held hands up towards the sky. "-how this would go... But I never want to lose you."

"I-I-Wendy..." He was at a loss for words. "I want to see how this would work too... I lo- I like you a lot as well... But what would everyone else think?" He searched her eyes.

"I- I don't know... What do you say we keep this-" she kissed his forehead gently "- a secret, between you and me." She looked down to him. "Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Dipper responded, sitting up. Wendy stood up, and pulled her phone from her pocket, and hit replay on her phone. Taking Wendy's hands, Dipper looked up at her and smiled. Her green eyes beamed down at him and she leaned down to kiss him once more.

 _'Show me the side streets,_

 _In your life.'_

* * *

 **AN: Writer's block showed up about half-way through this one, and so it may have seemed a bit forced at certain parts! This song is shorter too so I had to put more in it to get a grand total of 900 characters in this story. For the rest of the series, I am going to try and aim for at least 850-1000 charaters per oneshot!**

 **NEXT IN THIS SERIES IS _'Spare Change'_**

 **Here is a list of the oneshots that will be in the series:** _ **(as of 6/24/15, this may not be accurate depending on when you read this story, so please check the most recent in this series for the most accurate information!)**_

 _ **Daylight- complete**_

 _ **Cutdown- complete**_

 _ **Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare- complete**_

 _ **Spare Change- incomplete**_

 _ **I Wanna- incomplete**_

 _ **Lesson Learned- incomplete**_

 ** _Don't Slow Down- incomplete_**

 ** _Turn This Boat Around- incomplete_**

 ** _Cinders- incomplete/may never be completed_**

 ** _I'll Take Us Home- incomplete_**

 ** _Daylight Outro Mix-_** ** _incomplete/may never be completed_**


End file.
